Kingdom Hearts: Era of the Soul:
by ValorShincie
Summary: A new threat rises after years of some-what having peace. Will a new hero arise, who will it be?


Chapter 1: Awaken Soulless

A man lay in the still darkness, his body covered in blackness all except his bright blue eyes wide and searching. There was not a sound to be heard, no footsteps, even the air in the area was still.

"_Where am I?"_ His thoughts roam as he struggles to his feet looking around only to find a dark emptiness.

"_What happened"_ Walking forward taking one staggered step after the other, his hands clinch as if to check reality._"I can barely feel my own muscles..."_

_**An image of a girl with sandy red hair invades his mind**_ _"even still I must find her..."_

A cold rush follows as a chill runs down his spine, his body now engulfed in what feels like icy cold water. He yells, no sound, no air bubble, not even the sound of rushing water just silence. The instinct to swim sends his arms into motion, flailing to reach no avail. It only seemed to increase his down-flow into the darkness.

His violent struggles come to a stop, he closes his eyes as the darkness caresses his falling body.

A soothing voice reaches his ears in an echoing whisper. "My child..." the suddenness does not startle him nor invoke a response.

"Vukan... can you hear me?" the voice trails off, his eyes opening for a brief moment to reveal his now dull blue eyes before they retreat behind his eyelids.

"_Who is there? Where... is there?"_ he ask without opening his mouth.

"Vukan my child... who I am is of no importance at the moment." Her words seemed to slow the thickening darkness "Open up your senses young one, you are in the Pit of Souls"

"S-souls?" The feelings in his limbs begin to come back and its as if the presence of people were all around him, even running through him. "By souls... do you mean this darkness?"

"So you feel it now?" Her words slow his movements even further. "Soon you shall be at the threshold of light and dark, life and death... the soul."

"So... am I dead? Arghhh!" A quick pain rushes his to head. A flash back of a key shaped sword coming towards him rushes his memory. "Nothing makes any sense!"

"You are in the process of rebirth Vukan, yes you have died, but once you hit the bottom of this pit my time to speak with you will be up; however, you will gain the option to rejoin the living." The voice is clearer now, full and prominent. "Walk through the door of light that appears, and you will find yourself back..."

"Will I be able to see her? That is all I care about." _**An image enters his mind, his arm outstretched holding a feminine hand with red flowers around their feet.**_ His descent now slowed to a creep, his eyes a now pale gray color.

"If it isnt already too late..." as she speaks his feet hits solid ground.

"What do you mean by too late?!" Vulkan ask in a hopeful tone. No response came back leaving his mind to wander. His reaching thoughts chasing an answer hoping for the voice to return, no response. Cutting his thoughts short, a door of blinding light forms, its pulsating seems to be calling him forward.

"_I don't know whats going on." _As he slowly proceeds forward a flash back takes hold on his thoughts. 

"_**Come on Vukan" A soft and genuine voice spoke in his memory. He remembered smelling a sweet tangy scent, seeing red flowers all around his feet. **_

"_**Move faster slow poke, dont you want to see my surprise." His hand held firm in her soft skin, her white teeth showing through her giggles as she led him leisurely across the field. Her sandy red hair flowed graceful in the wind. **_

"_**Come on Kanami, aren't we close yet." After a few more steps she let his hand go, and the pulsating door brought him back to reality. **_

"_But if this is the only way to see her, ill take it."_ With his last thoughts in order he walks toward the light. Fearlessly opening door ready to see whats on the other side.

The light fades as Vukan's eyes begin to adjust to his surroundings. His senses are no longer numbed, in-fact they are now sharper then ever. Pulling himself up from the soft grass he brushes off the black cloak covering his body, and notices the impression left in the grass. As if it grew around his body, a dark tint was dried into its surface like blood had been spilled here.

Several heartless spawn around him as he rises to his feet, closing off all exits and moving in. Its faint, but he can feel the vibrations of each and everyone of their footsteps. He can hear their swishing legs, their snarls, their flapping wings, and even smell their blood drenched claws and flesh.

Soon the group has surrounded Vukan, his stare never leaving the grass. A giant heartless with scarred flesh, and a red "x" on his left shoulder steps forward. With a flap of his massive wings he releases a mighty roar. The force blows his hood off his head, he slowly raises his gazed to meet that of the beast in a dead stare. This alone seems to be enough to stop the heartless advancement; however, they still seem hostile.

Scratching his smokey red hair, his voice solid and relaxed "it seems you boys have gotten me..." Looking the giant beast heartless in the face "you're quite the big one huh, Behemoth? It sucks I've been alive for no less than five minutes and you already plan to..." A familiar scent interrupts him. A sweet and tangy smell fill his nose. A scent that comes from a Brumey Flower

Vukan spots a pillar of smoke behind the Behemoth, _"Kanami!." _His thoughts now blinded by his will to find her, he blindy rushes toward the smoke ignoring his safety. His fierce gaze is highlighted by the hot suns rays, to reveal a focused and determined scowl. As he rushes onward the faction of heartless begin to part. Passing the behemoth their eyes meet, Vukan feels no aggression, and without a shadow of a doubt he knows the beast will not attack.

Refocusing his mind, he continues his sprint up a hill as hard as he can in the hot sun. Reaching the summit he can see a town engulfed in flames, the smell of smoke fills his nostrils. Smashed building sinking into a darkness, smoke rising, some building reduced to a smoldering heap. His mind in shock as he stands there speechless.


End file.
